


Surprise.

by crybabycore



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, dont worry about it, just something small i made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabycore/pseuds/crybabycore
Summary: Clay has a nightmare,George is there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 195





	Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ! this is just a super small drabble I made, I'm working on a few other things, and this was just a warm up. have a good day !

Dream had been trapped in another nightmare. A night terror. Horrifying thoughts feeding from his brain into his whole body, the fear seeping through his veins, causing tears to start to roll down his cheeks. Normally, he would just wait for it to subside, cry it out, then go do something, but uh...The loving warmth laying with him makes this impossible. George would notice. It was new for him to be open. Vulnerable. Raw. But for some reason it was natural with George, it felt more right. It didn’t make this any easier to do, though. 

Dream had to swallow down a sob, almost choking, as he moved a shaky hand over to George’s shoulder, his other hand covering his mouth, trying to hide himself, just a little. He moved him, twice, gentle shoves causing a small murmur to leave George’s lips, grumbly as he had just been woken up, lower than usual, but soft. Dream couldn’t talk, he just sobbed into his hand, closing his eyes tight, letting his hand clench around George’s shirt, as he moved his head up, slowly taking notice to the situation unfolding in front of him- under him, more accurately. 

“Clay..?” George softly spoke, slightly moving his torso up, moving his right hand to pet his boyfriends hair back, trying to give gentle, un-startling comfort to the poor boy. His voice was still rumbly, but the worry drenched every syllable “I’m here, I got you.”

He couldn’t respond, he couldn’t mutter a word. He slowly moved his hand down from his mouth, unable to hide the sobs anymore. Now, with gentle guidance from George, he finds his head hidden in his boyfriends chest, hand in his hair, other hand pulling him closer. He found himself reaching his arms around the other, and clinging, every tremble from his body got met by an unmovable wave of comfort, who was whispering gentle things to him. That he was here. That he was okay. That George wouldn’t let anything happen. That George was here. That George, would not leave. 

No explanation was needed, which shouldn’t be a surprise. They were both fine, which isn’t a surprise either. They had each other, that was enough. No need to explain that.


End file.
